


Strange Bedfellow

by Julieoftarth (Wherethereissmoak)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fast Friday Fic Challenge, First Meetings, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/pseuds/Julieoftarth
Summary: Jaime comes home in the middle of the night from a business trip to a surprise.





	Strange Bedfellow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isola_Caramella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isola_Caramella/gifts).



> This was for the Fast Friday Fic Challeng Prompt "homecoming," and I was tagged by IsolaCaramella. I did go over the 750 word limit. I apologize!

Jaime was so looking forward to getting home and crawling into his nice warm bed. Starting his own business and giving up his cushy life with his family had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now he was forced to travel for days on end to meet with clients and handle projects. Since money was tight, he stayed at the cheapest hotels possible.

Sure, the apartment he rented with his best friend Bronn wasn’t fancy, but it was home. And he was 90 percent sure there were no vermin there, which he definitely could not say about all the hotels he had been staying in.

Jaime didn’t arrive home until about 2 in the morning, so he entered the apartment as quietly as possible to prevent waking Bronn. Shower or bed? The eternal question. He really wanted a shower, but Jaime was dead on his feet, so he decided just to crash and then clean up in the morning.

He didn’t even bother turning on the light in his room, just taking a running leap onto his bed. Only to be completely shocked when he landed on something substantial and lumpy.

Jaime was even more surprised when the thing he landed on grunted and then punched him in the face.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing in my bed,” a voice yelled at him. From the size of the lump, it had to be a man, but the voice was a bit deceiving.

“Excuse me, strange person, this is my bed!” Jaime held a hand up to his nose and felt blood trickling out as he stumbled toward the light switch.

The room filled with light, and both he and the strange creature on his bed blinked their eyes to adjust. Jaime recovered first.

“By gods, you’re a woman!”

The woman in question, all tall and lanky, with a short mop of blonde hair at the top, scowled at him. The scowl did nothing to improve her looks, although she did have astonishing blue eyes, Jaime thought. Blue eyes that were now shooting daggers at him.

“Who are you sir, and why are you accosting me in the middle of the night?”

Jaime practically growled. “Accosting you? I just came to sleep in MY bed and found you in it!”

“It’s MY bed. I paid for it. At least for two nights. Through VacationRentalsOnline. Don’t you even know when you’ve rented your own space?”

Jaime looked at the woman in confusion for a moment.

“Rented? I didn’t rent it at all…Bronn. Damn him,” Jaime said. The woman in the bed looked confused.

“Bronn was the nice man who took my money and let me in here,” she explained. “Was he not supposed to?”

Jaime clenched a fist. “That cheap asshole must be making money and renting my room out when I’m not here so he can make some extra cash.”

The tall blonde woman crawled out of bed. In her short shorts, he was able to see her long legs that never seemed to end. “I take it that you weren’t in on the rentals?”

Jaime shook his head. “And I didn’t get a cut of the profits.”

The woman frowned some more, and Jaime felt a little touched that she was offended on his behalf. This strange person who he had just met actually cared more about his welfare than most people in his life did.

“Well, that’s just not honorable at all, we need to do something about it,” she said.

Jaime nodded. “I’m not a big enough asshole to kick you out of my bed for the night, but I will definitely do it to him.”

“I’ll join you, in case he puts up a fight,” the woman said.

A few minutes later, Bronn was sitting on the couch holding a blanket and pillow – and an ice pack to the shiner that was forming on his eye. He was muttering things under his breath about instead of him sleeping on the couch and giving up his bed to Jaime, the other two in the apartment should just have bunked together and “fooked.”

The woman blushed at Bronn’s words, and something stirred inside Jaime that made him loathe to leave her side even to sleep. What was it about this woman that fascinated him so? He walked her to his bedroom door because it was “the gentlemanly thing to do.”

She stood with her back to the door, looking at him in a way that said she didn’t want to leave him either.

“You know, I never caught your name. Mine’s Jaime. Jaime Lannister,” he said.

Her eyes widened in recognition of the name, but then she just smiled shyly back at him. “I’m Brienne Tarth. Sorry about your nose.”

She poked at it and he winced.

“Think nothing of it. It was an excellent right hook. I’m actually impressed. Most ladies would be screaming for help, not handing out nose bleeds,” he said with a grin.

Brienne scowled, and he realized he wanted to find ways to annoy her more. Blushes and scowls on this tall wench were now his favorite things. “I’m no lady,” she said.

“It's like you read my mind...wench. And hey…after we’ve had at least a few hours of sleep…do you want to go get breakfast? My treat…you know for jumping on you?”

She smiled at him before turning the doorknob and entering the room. “Only if one, you don't call me wench, and two I can buy you dinner later that evening…you know, for punching you in the face.”

“It’s a date, wench” he said with a wink, before whistling his way back to Bronn’s room to finally get some sleep.

“Shut the fook up,” Bronn the unknowing matchmaker mumbled from the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
